hhw_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Flasty Jam
Flasty Jam, also known as FJ | Sicko Victory on Discord and Flasty Jam 2 on Wikipedia, is a user on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He joined the wiki on September 20, 2018. Origins See the Full Wikipedia story here:https://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Flasty_Jam_2 Flasty Jam had a Wikipedia club at school and want to show people how to use Wikipedia. So he created an account called Flasty Jam 2 (Flasty Jam was taken by his former friend who we will call "Jasper"). So went Flasty had an disagreement with two arrogant users on Hurricane Irene. Then one of the users brought up that I was a sock (actually the account that were created were by some of my club members on a school computer which use the same IP address; not meant for socking). Then he was blocked for life on Wikipedia (or at least six months). Then he tried to re-appeal but the admins were like "You have to wait six months" and one of them (whom we will call "Zeb") dissed his club and kinda insulted him. Then he wanted to find out who made those account.Two people were on the sock list and one of them, Jasper. He told Jasper to not use the account anymore but he went against his orders and tried to "defend him" even though it was counter-productive. So Flasty kicked him out of the club. So Jasper went a step further and cross-wiki vandalized in Wikimedia. That lead Flasty's account to be globally locked by Zeb. He told him school principal about this cyberbullying and he tried to deal with it. But his principal was bullied too with one block-happy admin and Zeb. Zeb went as far as calling the principal a “Turbulent Schoolboy Troll” and he was very offended by that. So he thought “Dang, some of these admin are being so immature. I need to find another wiki to go to to keep my club running”. And that is when he saw Fandom Wiki. He one day typed up Winter Storms Wiki and found Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki. At first, Flasty really wanted to create an account called “Flasty Jam wikipedia sux” (which was closed in December 2018). However, realizing that more people were going to lose their crap over this, he just went with Flasty Jam. He was really fascinated with hurricanes so he typed in Hypothetical Hurricanes and he found it and was welcomed by an automatic message. As an HHW User Flasty Jam wanted to make seasons based off of real world seasons. So he started by making 2018 Section 1 Hurricane Season (now called Nintendo). He wanted to do his season quick, so he copied and pasted from Wikipedia onto the article. However he soon realized that plagiarism is wrong as stated in StrawberryMaster’s message. So in response, he deleted some of the content that was plagiarized. Flasty Jam was enjoying his new place to wiki work when all of a sudden a user by the name of Jasper Deng (the name came from a user who argued with him). He started to vandalize a lot of his work. At first he didn’t know who it was but Flasty went on and told someone. Soon they gave him a block. Soon he realized who was doing it. It was the guy who Flasty kicked out the club. Then he socked using the username “Wilfred on Wheels~fanwiki” (referencing the well-known vandal, Willy on Wheels). His plan also failed as his sock was blocked. Jasper from time to time kept on vandalizing with different sock accounts. He still did it even went he was in ISS (In-School Suspension), Out-School suspension and even an assignment to Alternative school. When he came back to the school since he would finish Alt. school at the end of December, he would go on and do it again. Flasty had enough with him and they fought after-school. Then he would go and leave the school and stay in homeschool forever. Meanwhile in December, Flasty got a final warning notice about three of his articles has some plagiarized content despite has words changed. Flasty Jam hardly changed his content as he wanted to finish the article before he made the changes. So he did but right before he finished on January 7, he was blocked until January 12. So he complied with that and even though his pages weren't restored at least he figured out a way to fix this problem. When he went back he started on a few other articles. Sadly that day, he was banned again for plagiarized content even though it was even less similar to Wikipedia's version and attributed. StrawberryMaster mentioned that he couldn't have a similar description, meaning the storm or season couldn't be based off of anything. Flasty then decided to wait and contested the rule regard this. Flasty went onto Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki to do a similar based-off of tornado outbreak. It turns out that he wasn't warned for it. He attributed and used most of the words of his own and even deleted and added some sentences. He went on and created an essay for HTW about plagiarism and even some of the admins from HHW even liked it. Other Wikis * Super Mario Logan Wiki- He edits there from time to time.